To Ippiko
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Many years ago Hadrian James Potter made a decision to save his own life over those of the people who had turned their backs on them. The same people are now begging for his blood. More than a year after his beloveds' death Eggsy Unwin is no longer coping, but his mission to protect a young man might be the same thing that saves him, only time will tell. TR/HP HH/GU SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Many years ago Hadrian James Potter made a decision to save his own life over those of the people who had turned their backs on them. The same people are now begging for his blood. More than a year after his beloveds' death Eggsy Unwin is no longer coping, but his mission to protect a young man might be the same thing that saves him, only time will tell. TR/HP HH/GU SLASH**

 **Another one of my new creations, this has to be one of the weirdest one's though. But there's nothing better than two awesome British movies being combined. So let's hope that this experiment pays off!**

 **I am eagerly awaiting for Kingsman: The Golden Circle to come out next year, as it can only be brilliant! I do hope you guys enjoy this story though as I will be typing a lot more in the future due to being unemployed, twice in a year. The joy of joys. Everything will be different here, new names, new lives almost new everything.**

 **Warnings for this Chapter: Mentions of Mpreg and male sexy times. Also the mentions of a Major Character Death in the film franchise, but that will change!**

 **Unfortunately, neither Harry Potter nor The Kingsman are owned by me!**

xXx

 **Chapter One**

 **Freaky**

There was a soft hum over the forest when he heard the people in the distance moving through the dense and thick brush around them. When he had started out in the Kingsman he had been so proud, even more so when he had been named Galahad after Harry's death. He had been devastated and they had allowed him a small grieving period. They didn't know the extent of their relationship, and he had wanted to keep it that way. The only people who knew were Roxy and Merlin and that was only because he had been beyond drunk and had been blubbering everywhere.

He knew Harry's stance on children in war, and when he heard about what the Guard had been planning to do with a small family hidden the German forest he knew he had to act. He had a worried Merlin slip him the file on their location and why the Kingsman agency was after them, when he read the report he had been shocked by what he had discovered.

 _Magic was real!_ He could remember the men in strange robes, a Lady waving a stick around and his mum whispering about crazy people and how his Father had come from the world. He hadn't thought of it in a while, and it explained his mum's reaction when a letter came for him when he was eleven. His step-father hadn't appreciated it and that was when the physical abuse had started on him, his mother hadn't done anything to stop it until Daisy had been born. Fearing he might turn on his own daughter, it was one of the many reasons that he had started to stay out at all hours and stay away from home. He hated his home life, especially when his mother had rejected his pleas to come live with him and when she had banned him from ever visiting Daisy again. Roxy had been with him that night; it had been when he had revealed the truth about the missing footage that Kingsman had found. The tapes had been damaged beyond repair and when he had told Merlin he had made sure that the digital copies were forever erased as well.

He slipped further into the forest when he saw a quaint little wooden cottage nestled inside a small little patch of woodland. There was a little boy playing outside and he tried to move closer, shocked when he walked into what felt like a glass wall. He sighed and tried to get the boy's attention, fearing that the stealth group was moving closer. He gasped when his shoulder was grabbed roughly and he came face to face with a small petite man, a slight swell to his stomach and fury in emerald green eyes.

''Who are you and what are you doing on my land?'' He demanded as he pulled out a wand and jabbed it in his chest.

''My name is Gareth Alexander Unwin; I am here to get you as far away from the Death Squad that is moving towards this house. My mentor Hadrian Gunther Hart didn't want you to be a part of whatever is happening right now, he left me a note saying that if you were ever to be compromised and if your husband was to escape the rules that had been in place you were to be sentenced to death. You have a young son, I can't allow that'' Eggsy murmured as he felt the people closing in on them, his eyes pleading with the smaller man to believe him.

''Where is Harry and why isn't he here?'' The man asked as Eggsy nearly fell back when the wall disappeared, he was pushed back a bit and gaped when he could see the wall appear again. He tried not to let the sorrow he felt over the man he loved death. ''He's dead isn't he?'' He could only nod as the smaller man gasped and tears fell from his eyes, he looked at his son and then nodded at the agent in front of him. He waved his wand in a circular motion and the house started to vanish before his eyes. The little boy's head snapped up and he looked towards his Papa, immediately starting to run towards him and his Daddy. ''When did he die?'' He asked as he scooped his child into his arms and started to walk away from Eggsy.

''Last year, he had been assassinated by a man who was intent of killing all of those with poorer status'' He said as he followed the smaller man, wincing when he saw that the Death Squad had caught up to them, he pulled his gun from out of his holster and moved to stand in front of the smaller man. ''If I am going to protect you I am going to need your name. It only said that you had a previous name that had been changed'' He said as he looked back and smiled at the small boy. The man laughed and waved his wand, watching as the men from the Squad moved forward even more as the glass wall shrank until it was just before them. Only a small space still available for them to move.

''My name is Leander Phoenix Riddle, and it seems the Light has finally had enough of me being alive. Kingsman has been compromised it seems…''

Eggsy could only watch in horror when an arrow whizzed through the air and hit one of the Guard in the chest. More arrows flew through the air and he could feel magic dance across his skin and swell in the air, when he looked at Leander he was shocked. No longer were his eyes a beautiful emerald green, but instead a luminescent forest green.

''What?''

xXx

 _Hadrian James Potter stood before the Headmaster of his school, he had made his declaration and he was waiting for the old man's reaction. It wasn't every day that you learnt the boy you had been grooming for death refused to die and was now making a move to align himself with the man who was the leader of the Dark._

'' _I cannot allow this Harry; you know that this man murdered your parents. He slaughtered them in cold blood and tried to kill you on multiple occasions. You would rather be with a murderer then with people who care for you?'' Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Leader of the ever faithful Light declared as he stood up and looked at the younger teen. He had groomed him since the night he had found him. When he had left him with the Dursley's and had allowed them to beat the small child. He saw the way he looked the first time he had entered the Wizarding World and that had made him think about other ways he could groom the boy. He had been very beautiful, even as a child. And now he was saying that he didn't want to be on a side that lied to him, kept him with abuse Muggles and allowed him to enter dangerous task after dangerous task without any form of protection and support._

'' _Well it isn't your decision Headmaster. Marvolo has been more truthful to me in this past few weeks then you have ever been since we first met. And if you stand in the way of what could be my happiness I will allow him to destroy you like he has promised me he would'' With that Harry walked out of the Headmaster's office. Not knowing that what he had just declared would cause him both unbearable grief and unmistakable happiness._

xXx

Eggsy grabbed Leander's arm and started to run into the forest, he could feel the Squad right on his heels but it didn't bother him. All he had to do was protect this man and child, it was what Harry would have wanted. He stopped when he felt Leander's hand slip out of his and he turned around to see him walking towards a tree and speaking to his son, he kissed his forehead and Eggsy shouted in shock when arms appeared out of the tree and grabbed the child inside.

''I'm sorry but I couldn't risk him getting hurt. Marvolo would have my head if he knew his beautiful son and Heir had been harmed.'' Leander said as he pulled his wand out again and waved it above his head. He gasped when he could see the heartbeats and auras of the group that was following them, and wasn't surprised when he saw that it was as pitch black as their uniform. He screamed again when people slipped out of the trees. ''You must meet my friends; they are here to help with this group while we can slip away. They don't want me harmed as they know my husband will kill them. He is very possessive and protective over me, especially with this precious bundle inside of me'' He said as he caressed his swollen stomach. Eggsy gaped again, unsure if he was hearing right. Leander had just said that he was carrying a child and that it was his second, it explained why their son looked so much like him.

The people who came out of the trees all stood behind Leander, and they were all family. Seven redheads in total had crawled out of the trees as if they had been born there. Six men and one woman, each as breathtakingly beautiful as Leander, he blushed and the group smiled. They were attractive yes, but he couldn't feel for anyone what he had felt for Harry and just thinking of him made tears come to his eyes. Something Leander noticed and made him shake his head in outrage. A bullet whizzed past him and he gasped and turned around. Firing bullet after bullet until and arrow got the man who had been targeting him in the chest.

''If I were you I would hide. These men aren't playing and you might get a backlash from all the magic on your core'' Leander said as he turned to his friends and they all pulled out different kind of staffs and sticks. ''If you don't go now Gareth you will be sorry!'' He shouted as he turned back to him, the auras coming in even closer. There were less of them, but it was still a lot for nine people and random arrows.

''Harry pleaded in his letter that I protect you Leander, he never stated why. And as it was his dying wish I will remain by your side to protect you!'' He finished passionately as he thought of his beloved mentor.

''Thank you Gareth, I hope you can keep up'' Leander said as he waved his wand and the auras disappeared, he could hear laughter in the background and turned around when he saw the Squad right behind them. They were all laughing as they saw the small group before them, until another man was taken out by an arrow and when they looked in the direction of the flying projectiles they gasped when they saw a beautiful man standing in the trees. He had a bow in his hand and the arrows were strapped in a container to his back. When they looked back to the small group they saw that one of the redheads was gone.

''Are you going to be staring at my husband the whole day long or do I have to take out your eyes'' The man said from the middle of the group, the men shouted and he punched the closest one to him.

Eggsy could only watch in awe as the group dispersed and started to attack the Squad, the only person who hadn't moved was Leander. The man looked weak and he moved his left arm over his shoulder and supported him. He jumped when an arrow narrowly missed him and hit a man behind him, he growled and felt the glass wall move around them again. He started to move away from the group, to protect Leander when he felt a force try and break through the wall that had formed around them. He looked around and saw a bushy haired woman stabbing the wall with her own wand.

''Gareth Unwin you have been found to be in the possession of a Dark Criminal, if you don't hand him over now you will be found guilty of treason and will be sentenced to death by your peers. Now hand him over…'' She held her hand out and glared at the man that was in his arms. Leander looked a bit more awake but he was stilly drowsy. ''He is already weak and we can just end him now, he is a threat to our world!'' She shrieked as he watched more men fall behind her. The redheads seemed to be a force to be reckoned with.

''I have sworn my life to protect his man! I will not hand him over like a piece of garbage, that is not what I promised my mentor!''

''Your mentor is dead!'' She roared as she jabbed her wand once more. ''He was murdered by a man named Richmond Valentine and he will never be coming back! Now hand him over and you will be rewarded!'' She continued as she advanced towards them. Not noticing that the man who had been hiding in the trees had now jumped to the floor and was behind her.

''Always with the lies Hermione, you will kill him as soon as he hands Leander over to you. As you have almost every single time someone has given you something'' He took an arrow from his carrier and moved to stab her, she stopped the movement and slashed her wand through the air. She screamed when a redhead appeared before her and his staff absorbed the sickly green light zooming towards the man he claimed was his husband.

''After all this time Hermione, you must know that I will always be at his side and never yours'' He said with a smirk as he pulled the fairer man into his arms. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves towards the trees again. The two stood there arguing for a while as the others fought, a random arrow would join the mix every now and then.

''Face it Hermione, you will never get me'' Leander said as he started to move away from the girl who had once been his best friend. Eggsy was starting to move at a faster pace but trying not jostle the pregnant man too much. There was a sudden swell in the air and he tried to move away from it, only gasping when everyone but the girl named Hermione fell down. ''Tom'' Leander panted as the swell of magic moved towards them. Eggsy gasped when the beautiful and deadly man waved his hand and Hermione flew into the tree closest to her.

The man before Eggsy had inky black hair and stunning turquoise eyes, he was tall and muscled and if he hadn't been in love with another man he would have gone for him in a heartbeat. He was dressed in midnight black robes and his eyes were only on Leander. He pulled him away from Eggsy and the two shared a scorching kiss that made him look away and think of Harry again causing him to blush fiercely. Roxy had gotten a boyfriend recently, not that he would last long, and when they had kissed it had only made him think of that night that he had been with Harry. It was the only night he had felt true pleasure and when he started to see the difference between just plain old fucking and that of making love, because that's what had happened between the two. He couldn't keep his lips of the older man and had tried to mark every piece of his body as Harry had done to him.

''Who is this?'' The man hissed as he pulled Leander into a bridal position and carried his husband. Smiling down at him and placing another kiss on his lips.

''Gareth Alexander Unwin, please meet my husband Thomas Marvolo Riddle''

xXx

 _The Dark Lord looked at the younger teen as he proceeded to raid his kitchen and insisted on cooking him a breakfast. When the teen had come to him and had insisted that he wished to the Dark due to Albus Dumbledore's constant lies and needs to rule and control his every move. He had entertained the idea and had made an elaborate plan on how to destroy his mortal enemy, but when the teen had come to him in tears scared out of his mind because he had been threatened by almost everyone in his house._

 _He had been so scared that he had never returned to Hogwarts and Tom had arranged private tutors for him. His followers had started to fall in love with the beautiful man and his never ending kindness, even his most deranged of followers had protected him fiercely when the Light had taken to attacking him in the open. Even going so far as to attack his friends to draw him out in the open, it had worked the first time but after the revelation of the Weasly's true parentage it had never happened again._

 _The teen was talking a mile a minute as the House Elves fretted around him, begging him to stop cooking. He only smiled and petted their heads, promising that he was almost done and that they could still cook for the rest of the Death Eaters, they all smiled and went back to work ignoring the small Master they had come to love._

 _He smiled as a plate was set in front of him and he looked down at it, shocked that a stunning dish stood before him. He took the knife and fork that appeared next to him and cut a piece off the frittata in front of him and ate it. He had to close his eyes in bliss and nearly missed the squeal of pleasure Harry had given. He only opened one eye and nearly choked when he saw the most beautiful smile on the teen's face._

'' _Do you like it?'' He begged as he stepped closer to the Dark Lord, it had been hard keeping away from him lately but he would have to control it as the older man never would have wanted a bonded like him. Who would want a small, unhealthy and insecure teen for a lover when there were far more powerful people he could have._

'' _It's perfect Harry'' He whispered as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair and then moved his face forward, placing a soft kiss on those perfect pink petal lips. He swallowed the gasp of surprise by pulling him into a hungry kiss. Smirking when the teen whimpered and moved closer to him. They broke apart breathing heavily and unable to look away from each other._

 _Tom had found true happiness then, he had gained a beautiful and kind lover that he so desperately needed to curb his bloodlust and cruel nature. His people had rejoiced and had fully accepted the idea of Harry being their Dark Queen, knowing that he was perfect for their Lord. They never would have guessed that when he had to give him up to save their unborn child that it would make him spiral further into the darkness._

 _After all, he would have done anything to keep that little Light he had gained as close to him as possible, even if it meant sacrificing himself._

xXx

They walked for a while silence, the redheads had been with them as well and he had been unnerved by the sounds he had heard in the distance. They had assured him that everything was fine and they wouldn't be able to detect him for the next few hours as they had cloaked his aura from everyone else. He was getting strange looks by all of the redheads and he couldn't understand why. Tom and Leander were talking quietly amongst themselves and it was worrying him as they have said nothing regarding him. It was when he saw the same wooden cottage from earlier, and a little boy running out that he truly started to worry.

''I'm sorry if this seems invasive, but I don't see a bonding ring… Are you by any chance bonded to someone or in a relationship with someone?'' The one with a bow and arrow asked as he set it down and was pulled into his husband's strong arms.

''I-No I haven't been with anyone in over a year, the man I was with was murdered some time ago'' He said as he gave the small family behind him some privacy. The redheads all stared at him in horror before looking at one another. ''Is there a reason you keep looking at me like that?'' He asked angrily, having enough of the long silent stared and pitying looks.

''We're just shocked that's all. As magical creatures we are more fine tuned into a person's aura, we taught Leander that spell that allowed him to see other people's, yours is very strongly entwined with an older man that isn't dead…. It's so strong we were wondering why you weren't dead yet'' He stated as his husband rested a head on his shoulder.

''H-How, w-what?'' He asked in shock when in a hand touched the small of his back. ''That can't be! Harry died more than a year ago, he hasn't been alive. H-He hasn't'' Eggsy began as he looked at all the sorry faces around him, he couldn't even fathom why they would think that he was alive. ''They said…. They said he was dead'' Tears began to fall down his cheeks and he collapsed to the floor. He didn't even think of anything other than of Harry's kind smile and the complete feeling he always had around him.

He woke up when he felt a wet cloth against his forehead and neck, he groaned in pain and turned to his side. Upset that his head was aching as much as it did. He could hear the other talked in the background, but hardly paid attention to the words as it just sounded like constant buzzing.

''We need to start thinking about moving on, we know who is the closest and they have agreed for us to stay there for a while, they just don't want it to interfere with the work they are currently doing. They also asked if they could Leander to draw more people in as it has already reached the Light that he has been released from his glass prison'' He heard the Arrow Man say from not too far from him. ''Do we leave him here with no memory? It will be less cruel then what is happening to him now''

''I'm not going anywhere, I pledged myself to protect Leander. Harry begged for it and I will follow out on it even if that means I have to die. I've been dead for over a year anyway, what's a few more days or weeks on that'' He said as he struggled to sit up. He saw the group of redheads were sitting close to each other. ''Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself, it is the polite thing to do'' He said as he smiled and put the one cloth against his forehead again, smiling at the little boy who scurried away from him and hid behind his Papa again.

''I apologize, we are the Tempest family, I am Rayner Ari and the eldest'' He said as he pointed to himself. He had long red hair that was tied back into a braid and flung over his shoulder. He also had ocean blue eyes, like the majority of his family. ''This is Ansgar Arieh'' This redhead had deep golden eyes and scars running across his face and arms. ''You might know Chavdar Ariel; he is your Merlin's husband'' He said as pointed to a small redhead who only waved as he was speaking over an orb, Eggsy waved in return. ''The twins Castor Gemini and Pollux Gemini'' Identical twins grinned at him and showed him the peace sigh, which caused him to smile and laugh softly. ''That's Torin Leo and his husband Helios Narcissus Nighengale'' Both of them smiled kindly and he was happy to finally have a name for the fairer man who could wield a bow and arrow like an expert marksman. ''And the only girl of our group Genevieve Aine, we thank you for protecting our little brother, but we can take it from here''

''I highly doubt that'' Eggsy said as he stood up and stretched his legs, looking at the small group. ''If I hadn't come then none of you would have been informed on time to what could have happened that girl Hermione would have snatched him'' He said as he turned to the group of redhead. They all glared at him and he sneered, until they all heard Harry giggling. He sat in Tom's lap giggling like an idiot and staring at his amused husband.

''I think I would like him to be part of our group. He has vowed to protect me even if it's the last thing he does. He is doing what his dead lover wanted and it is the only thing he wants to do'' He said as he caressed Tom's cheek and pulled him down for a kiss again. ''Let him in guys, and along the way we will help reunite him with his lover...''

''What?'' He asked as he stared at the group in shock, he wasn't following what they were saying and it was making his head hurt all over again.

''Gareth Alexander Unwin I formally invite you to join me on my campaign to ruin the Light that has taken everything I love from me. We are going to spend the next few weeks gathering our allies and then we will fight in a war. In return for your help we will bring you back Hadrian Gunther Hart, my husband's savior. Do you accept?'' Tom said as he stood up and placed Leander back on his feet. The small man pulled his son into his arms and smiled at Eggsy who was in shock.

''I-I accept''

xXx

 **I hope this wasn't too confusing, but if it was please feel free to send me an email and I'll try and clear it up! Thank you in advance for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Enjoy your night or die further!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many years ago Hadrian James Potter made a decision to save his own life over those of the people who had turned their backs on them. The same people are now begging for his blood. More than a year after his beloveds' death Eggsy Unwin is no longer coping, but his mission to protect a young man might be the same thing that saves him, only time will tell. TR/HP HH/GU SLASH**

 **And here is chapter 2 of this story, this will mainly deal with Eggsy crushing depression over losing Harry in the movie. As he has a soul bond with him his heart screams for them to be reunited, but it hasn't happened yet. We also get to meet one of Leander/Harry's allies, which is basically an old face but has changed a lot throughout the years, also one of my favorite characters.**

 **Some more Hermione bashing, as I didn't rip into her character in one of my other stories, which was a missed opportunity. There will also be some more Molly bashing, as she will be a bit senile in this story, due to past grief. Also some ick with Headmaster Dumbledore. So without further ado, let's move onto this chapter!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg, attempted murder, mentions of miscarriage and ick between Hermione and Dumbledore. Also mentions of child abuse and murder. If there is anything else please let me know.**

 **Everything but the OC's and Plot belong the amazing J.K Rowling.**

xXx

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shadows**

Eggsy sat quietly in his room, taking in the surroundings. He had been led to this room shortly after they had arrived, it had been a few days travel, but they had finally come to a town he had never seen on the map of the World. It was beautiful, with all brick buildings and cobble stone streets, but it didn't seem that there were any people in the buildings. There was just one large nightclub, with one guard in the front and no one inside. He had been a bit apprehensive at first, just entering a facility with no one there, but Leander had assured him that everything was fine.

He collapsed on the bed and sighed deeply, still processing the fact that Harry could still be alive, and he curled to lie on his side and pulled a pillow close. He pressed his face into it and nearly sobbed with relief, he had never known of soul bonds or anything of the like, but the more he watched Torin and Helios, the more he realized that it was those exact feelings he had been feeling.

When he had met Harry there had always been a spark, first it had been the protectiveness, then it had been when he had seeked him out even when he had told him not to. When he had been injured in the field and had immediately sought him out he had known, he couldn't hide what he felt for the man anymore. Harry had still been talking when he had surged forward and kissed him, he pulled back after a few seconds and had apologized profusely but he had been elated when he had been pulled into an embrace and his breath had been stolen from him.

They had spent the whole night together, regardless of the cameras. Harry had taught him things he never would have dreamed of, showing him that age was only a number. The man had devoured him, stolen his soul through his loving kisses and powerful thrusts. When they had told him that Harry had been killed in that church he had felt so broken, like his entire world had shattered. Roxy had been with him, had hoped that he would tell her what had happened with him the past few weeks. He had told her the truth through whimpers and sobs, it felt like his heart had been torn in half, that he was seeking something that was no longer there.

Now the truth that Harry was never dead? That he had slept with that princess in grief…. That he had broken their bonds? It broke him further and he screamed into the pillow, letting his heartache show for the first time in a year. He had only ever scratched the surface, gotten rid of the itch that it wouldn't bother him anymore. Now that he had been given the irrefutable evidence, he didn't know what to do.

''Who are you!'' Someone roared from the door, he shot up from the bed and stared at the man in horror. He started to stammer a reply, but nothing sounded eligible. ''I asked you who you are and what you are doing in our residence'' The man hissed as he continued to advance towards him.

''My name is Gareth Unwin, I came here with Leander…''The words had hardly left his mouth before he was being slammed into a wall. The larger man was glaring down at him, emerald eyes furious as he looked him over. ''We came here in a group! The Tempest brothers, Helios and Leander brought me here to meet some allies!'' He cried out as the man started patting him down.

''Phobos, stop that now!'' Someone shouted from just outside the room. ''Are you insane! You don't just attack people!'' Leander looked furious as he stared at the man. ''He said he was with us but you still wanted to search him! He saved me and Taranis from an attack, that's all that should matter to you, you imbecile!'' Eggsy watched in shock as the powerful man before him cowered in fear at the smaller man.

''He was in here, pretending to be asleep!''

''I did no such thing!'' He hissed as he glared at the man, he didn't back down where he turned to him once more. ''If you must know I was laying down and crying! I was still trying to find my bearings when you started accosting me'' Eggsy shouted as he pushed at the man, but they both stopped when they saw Leander's furious glare.

''He is here to assist us Phobos, Gareth keep your hands off my little brother'' He stared at the larger man in shock, but could see that their emerald eyes were exactly the same. He stepped back from the two and stammered an apology, he didn't want to miss his chances of being with Harry again. He wanted his soul to feel whole again. ''Don't push him further please, his soul can't take much more'' Leander begged as he touched his brother's arm. The larger man stared at him for a moment, before huffing and leaving the room. ''Rest a little bit Gareth, we have a lot to do tonight''

Eggsy nodded and watched the smaller man leave the room as well. He walked to the door and locked it this time, making sure he did it right before going to bed and curling up in the middle of it. Leander stood outside the door, shaking his head sadly when he heard the broken sobs from inside. He couldn't imagine his life without his Tom or their beautiful boy, so to even try and imagine the pain that Gareth was going through was destroying him.

He would make sure they would be reunited, if it was the last thing he did.

xXx

Hermione growled as she stormed into their Headquarters, she had woken up in the woods and was still struggling to get half of the leaves out of her hair. Their operation had been a complete waste of time and Harry had gotten away along with the Weasly's and the disgusting snake Malfoy. She still couldn't believe that Ron had abandoned her for that dark scum!

She stomped into the main office and saw all the Order members patiently waiting for her to return. Their smiles vanished when they saw she was alone, and Albus snarled, she only sneered in return before sitting down. When the wards around Harry's little hut had fallen they had hoped to snatch him once and for all, especially if that meant they could get the little bastard as well. She had not expected to see a rogue agent there nor did she expect the Weasly's to arrive there so fast.

''The Weasly's along with a rogue agent were able to save them. The Dark Lord also showed up, he was the one to cause the black outs'' She said as she glared at the group, they had all been busy when she had received the call and by their flinches they felt guilty for that. ''I was unable to even find a trace of them after they left. But it's what we need Albus, Kingsman has gone against their word. They had a rogue agent there and he reeked of the man who helped protect Harry in the first place'' She said as she looked at the old man, he was thinking deeply so just waved his hand at her.

''I still can't believe those little half breed traitors are with him'' Molly Weasly hissed from where she was sitting with her husband. She glared at Hermione who only sneered at her. The woman still blamed her for losing all seven of her children, children that weren't even hers to start with. The redhead woman, with the help of the Headmaster, had slaughtered a High Elven family travelling in London and had stolen all seven of their children.

The Tempest family had been one the High Elves most trusted, and had worked for the King and Queen for many years. Their murders had made sure that the Elves declared war on the Light and many of Albus' most trusted spies. They had wiped the children's memory and had planted other memories in their heads, causing them to believe they were the Weasly's real children. She had stolen them after she had miscarried her own seventh child, her magic lashing out towards her body because of what she had done as a child. Her husband had been none the wiser and a small memory charm on him had also made him believe they had seven children.

She didn't have to know that it was Arthur who had allowed them to escape as they had confronted him about their true parentage. He had been shocked when the charm had been broken from him as well and he mourned for the children he had lost. They still talked to him and considered him a Father, but he could never forgive himself for allowing Molly to destroy a family and he hadn't needed much convincing to believe her.

If it hadn't been for Hermione sending a misguided spell at Ron for rejecting her advances they never would have known that they were High Elves. They would have just altered their spells and made them believe that they should follow their mother's every whim, but Hermione had to ruin that! Now they were off gallivanting with the Dark Lord's whore and protecting him from their clutches. She also understood that all of them had married into rich families. William was now the bitch to the two Lestrange brother's, while Charlie had tied down the infamous Viktor Krum. Percy was her biggest disappointment, he was now married to a mere muggle! A Muggle for her precious baby would never be good enough! Then Fred and George were also sharing a little slut, the Zabini Lord to be precise. Ron had completely tarnished his family name by marrying into the Malfoy's, destroying the reputation that had built away from such a Dark family and Ginny had been a complete disappointment by marrying a low level Muggleborn, it didn't matter that he was now the Rosier Heir and that his Father had happily accepted him. He was a bastard Half-Blood, not worthy of her beautiful Ginny.

''Did he reveal anything Hermione?'' Albus asked as he stared at her, finally out of is stupor. He had hoped for the safe return of Harry so that he could fully brainwash him and then kill his bastard child. ''Did anything stand out to you about him?'' When he saw Hermione smirk darkly he felt a flash of satisfaction, it seemed there was something they could use against the little slut and his scum lover.

''I believe he is pregnant once more'' She said, making everyone grimace or hiss in disgust, they still couldn't believe that their precious Savior was willing to carry the spawn of the Dark Lord. The children would be killed as soon as they had Harry back in their custody. ''He is very weak at the moment, and if I remember correctly he will be staying with the Longbottom freak while he and Tom recuperate'' She smiled at this. If they were indeed with the little snake git then they could crush two little idiots with one stone.

''Then it is settled, Hermione gather some our most loyal younger years and go to their little club tonight. Make sure that you aren't recognized my dear, otherwise they will smell a trap'' He smirked at her while the older members glared at her. They still didn't understand why she had suddenly become his most trusted when she hadn't even been part of the Order for that long. But they could understand somewhat as the Headmaster was still reeling from the shock of McGonagall's betrayal.

The woman had been shocked when Harry had decided to join the Dark, and at first she had joined them in their quest to get him back. But it seemed that when she had learned of his pregnancy something inside of her had softened, she had refused to help them further and she had destroyed all their plans when she had discovered that they were planning to murder the baby. She had known his true reason, his fear that the child would be too powerful and would one day rule the world with both Tom's firm grip and Harry's kindness. He had feared that he would not become the true ruler of the world and had vowed that anyone who stood in his way would be destroyed.

Harry was his biggest threat at the moment, even while he had been under lock and key he had still been able to communicate with his husband and he had been used in many negotiations with creatures. They had become smitten with his kindness and promises to free them, knowing that he was true to his word. They had pledged their loyalties to his husband and had refused to even speak with the Light. All they did was continue to send the dead bodies of his followers or some had never returned. He had heard through the grapevine that they had choose to join the Dark or that they had been found to be mates of the Dark Creatures. It's good they never came back, mates were killed by the Light these days, as they knew that the Creature would follow shortly thereafter due to grief. It had been one of Miss Granger's plans, and it was why she was his most trusted. She came up with the most brilliant of ways to make the Dark suffer due to her own grief of losing Ronald Weasly to a little Fae.

She stood up and dusted off her robes before turning to Albus and holding out her hand, he smiled and handed her a card. It was to pay for her dress and disguise the night, and he was more than happy to pay seeing as she would come to him after each assignment. He had also tasked her in trying to give him an heir, and lately she had been positive. It seemed that she might be pregnant, but she wanted to be sure.

He had plans to make, and as he dismissed everyone from the room he smirked. If Harry wanted to play such dangerous games, then he was happy to play along with him.

He would just make sure that they lost, permanently.

xXx

Eggsy was sitting cross legged on his bed, staring at the clothes that Leander had been as kind as to lay out for him. He touched the soft, supple material and blinked when he felt scales. He had been told that it was dragon hide but he had not believed them, he barely grasped the fact that there was magic in the world and soon he would be in Harry's arms again, how could he imagine Dragons?

His pants were a dark emerald color paired with a midnight black silk shirt and ankle length boots. He hadn't asked what kind of material it was, but he could guess by the grin he got from Helios that it wasn't anything good. He truly didn't feel like going out on the dance floor and shaking his booty to attract the attention from 'Light Order members', but he still wanted to help Leander. He didn't want to feel like he was granted to be with Harry and then he did nothing for that. They were giving him the love of his life back, he couldn't just sit and do nothing.

''Are you dressed Gareth?'' Someone asked from outside the door. He didn't wait for an answer because he opened the door and shook his head when he saw him. He had been introduced to him earlier, Loki Hydra Serpens. He was the owner of the entire town they were in and it served as a trap for Light members. He was also the husband of Phobos, the man who had nearly accosted him in the morning. Loki had been upset by his husband's actions and had slapped him over the head in retaliation, he hated unnecessary violence. ''We will be ready to go ahead in a little bit, why aren't you ready?''

''I-um…. I haven't well and truly been out since….'' Since Harry had died, sure he had gone on missions in clubs and pubs but it had hardly been the same thing. He had gone in, done the mission and left. It was as simple as that. ''Since the man I had been with was murdered'' He whispered as he pulled the clothes close and stroked it. Loki sighed as he went to sit on the edge of the bed and stared at him.

''Gareth, each of us here has been through a trial and while I can't tell you it will be easy, I can tell you that it gets better. And you are being offered a chance that none of us have experienced. You can get your lover back…'' He sighed sadly and looked at the broken man. ''I have a severed bond as well, something that the others don't''

''A severed bond?'' Eggsy asked interested as he scooted a bit closer to the man, he felt a kinship with him and Leander that he hadn't felt in a while. He could feel that they had gone through a similar pain as him, a pain that the group of Elves didn't understand as they had a different type of pain.

''When I was born, I was a human, like you and Leander. My grandmother and great Uncle thought that I was a squib, a magician with no magic, because I had shown no signs of improvement throughout the years. I didn't have strong bouts of accidental magic, they didn't know that it was because a curse of fowl origins had been thrown at me as a child. When I was fifteen months old, just like Leander, my parents were tortured into insanity by a group of the Dark Lord's most trusted. They believed that my parents had information on the whereabouts of the Potter's, Leander's family and tried to get that information to any means necessary. If they had to torture a toddler to do that they would. The spell wasn't intended for me, but my parents had unfortunately underestimated the speed of it and couldn't save me on time. Basically what it did was eat at my core slowly, so that by the time that I was twenty I would be dead because of it. My grandmother always viewed me as a disappointment, a reminder of the beloved son she had lost and a grandson she didn't want. They tried to kill me by small accidents, but never succeeded. By the time that I was done with Hogwarts and Leander was firmly in the Dark and expecting the Dark Lord's Heir I always felt weak and tired, but I still made it known to my grandmother that I would not be supporting Albus Dumbledore and that I would stand with Leander, as he was my most trusted friend and he had always supported me and my dreams'' Loki sighed sadly as he then stared at his hands''

''Did she do something?'' Eggsy asked softly as he stared at the man before him, the despair that poured off his very being just let him know that the man had been devastated by what his grandmother had done. That she had tried to mold him into his Father was a story he didn't even have to tell. His mother had tried to make him into everything his Father was not, and she still couldn't accept him for entering the Kingsman, the very organization that had killed his Father.

''She tried to poison me'' He whispered. ''It was a deadly toxin that she had created herself and she had no cure for it. She had invited me for tea, knowing that I would come, she had said that she wanted to mend the fences and still remain in touch with her beloved son's little boy. That should have been my first clue, she had never refered to me by name or my title, showing that she had no respect for me. But I was just so excited I didn't care, I wanted to have a relationship with her, I wanted to be her grandson'' He sighed deeply and then looked up at Eggsy, the sorrow in his eyes made the teen scoot forward some more and then touch his hands. ''It didn't go as expected. For some reason when I ingested the poison it did not eat away at my insides as she had hoped, she had watched flabbergasted as I was transformed in front of her. My blood had accepted the poison, it had made it one with my core, they believe it was because my grandmother had used ancient blood magic to make the poison, it still recognized me as the Longbottom Heir and because I was it decided it could not kill me. She was not arrested for her crimes, because when I opened my eyes she fell dead before me''

''She deserved it darling'' Phobos said as he walked into the room and pulled the small man into his arms, enveloping him in a comforting embrace. ''She had tried to kill you to gain your title, she nearly killed her own flesh and blood all because you did not meet her ridiculous expectations'' He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and made him face Eggsy once again.

''The poison made me a creature that the Light hadn't seen in decades, as a Serpens I was further shunned by the people who claimed to be the all-seeing and wise. I fled to Leander's husband and came into contact with the race I was forced to become, it was difficult at first as a single look from me could kill. I wore a cloth around my eyes until I could control it and my other gifts. Before long the people had heard of my power and kindness and they had asked me to become their leader, they begged me to take over a crown that hadn't been worn since the Light had killed their King centuries before me. I took it, and travelled the world to meet and make alliances with the people of the world. On this tour I came upon the Changeling tribe, one that hasn't been seen for as long as the Serpens had and met a charismatic Leader with his charming Second-In-Command'' Loki smiled up at Phobos who smirked at him, their meeting still something they enjoyed thoroughly. ''Through this process of pain and loss I found something I knew I never would have gained as a mortal'' Loke whispered as he stroked his husband's cheek. ''I have friends who will never leave my side, a husband whom I adore and he loved me just as equally and we have three beautiful children'' The two men couldn't take their eyes off of each other. ''And I can live with that''

Eggsy watched the two and felt the familiar pang in his chest when he saw couples in love. It was the echoing sorrow he felt from the supposed bond he and Harry shared. The nights they had together and the day they were ripped apart, but as Loki and Phobos bid them a soft goodbye he pulled his clothes closer and stared at it a few minutes. He then made up his mind, he stood up and pulled his jersey and jeans off and then slithered into his skin tight clothes.

Leander had offered him something that he would never get with anyone else. Loki had proved that if he had joined the Light like that girl had offered then he would be dead now and so would the small Riddle family. He couldn't live with himself if that had happened. He had promised Harry and he had promised Merlin, he would keep all of them safe.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

xXx

Hermione stared at the building before her, smirking darkly when she saw the long throng of Creatures trying to get into the door. The small town was only ever active at night, as that was when most Creatures were safest, but that wouldn't be the case tonight. She licker her lips and pulled her dress down a bit, the group of students behind her excited to be with her and to be chosen for the task at hand. She knew some of them would be dead by the end of the night and lost as they were mated to the beast in front of them.

But she didn't care, that was only the casualties of war, and they were nothings in her eyes. The only thing that mattered was getting Ron back into her life and to have the child that was now growing inside of her, as long as she had this baby the Light would prosper. They joined the crowd to enter the club and she felt eyes on her and the skin she was wearing now, she smirked at the attention and blew kisses at the Werewolves behind her.

She didn't notice when the bouncers eyes flashed emerald when she walked in, or the way that he follower her every movement. All she saw was the Weasly family to the right and Harry to the left, she adjusted her dress one more time before walking over to the High Elves. While she was here she could play a little, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

And then she had a world to rescue.

xXx

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for all the Fav's, Follows and Reviews for this story. It just brightens up my day! Until next time everyone!**


End file.
